Foregone
Foregone is an action role-playing game developed by Twenty-Second Choice for the Novaya, and one of the only standalone games in The Aeo Composition (alongside Blood Trance). Story Ten years after the Kresthitan Empire began their occupation of Aelai, the player arrives via ship at Renardes Estos, the coastal capital city of the country. After filling in the required immigration forms (which serves as the character creation process), they are greeted by a Fox Agent named Lisica who explains the political situation in Aelai, hoping to earn the Slave's support for the Fox Agents. There are four major factions vying for control of Aelai: The Kresthitans, the Fox Agents (who, despite being agents of the Emperor who leads the Kresthitans, have plans of their own), the Elves and the Orcs. Various minor factions, such as the Scirevicis Academy and the Psions, also have reasons to want power in Aelai. The Slave can choose which faction to work alongside, or to even choose to take over themselves, and must earn the support of the minor factions and begin taking territory, including towns and settlements, while also defending their own. Characters *'Slave to Fate': The player's character *'Alrarl': The leader of the Fox Agents in Aelai. *'Volere': The last surviving elf from the time period when they ruled over Aereus. Companions *'Lisica' *'Nullius' *'Nathair' *'Fox' Locations *''Essenia: The northern tip of Aelai is known to the elves as Essenia, and it is the spot where the Kresthitan Empire made their first contact. It is full of lush, grassy plains, and is a major hunting spot for the elves due to the abundance of wildlife. **'Renardes Estos' *Bryel: Bryel is a "no-man's land" to the Elves, as it is the area the Orcs inhabit underground (with various caves in the area connecting to their subterranean network), and is a generally unpleasant area due to the abundance of swamps and moors. **'Verge' **'???: A town built by the Kresthitans too far into the Orc territory, the Orcs collapsed the ground beneath it and built their own settlement in the ruins. **Pale Castle' *Ordir'' **'Blanc': A small town built around a temple to Micaliye which sits on the side of one of the many mountains of Ordir above it. *''Aerwoods: The Aerwoods is a heavily forested area of Aelai, which has significant cultural significance to the Elves due to it's magical nature. Most Elves make pilgrimages to the Aerwoods commonly, but not many live there (due to their nomadic nature). Gameplay Skill/Level Progression Whenever a character uses a particular skill, that skill gains a number of experience points. Once a certain threshold of points is reached, that skill is increased by 1, up to a maximum of 100. Once a certain amount of experience has been earned amongst all skills combined, the character's level increases, and they can obtain a new perk which they meet the requirements for. Tower Tower is an optional minigame playable with many NPCs, similar to ''Triple Triad from Final Fantasy VIII or Caravan from Fallout: New Vegas. Players collect Tower Pieces, which are much like Chess pieces in size and shape, and cards. Tower is played on a board composed of a 9x9 grid, with the numbers 1 to 45 arranged in a specific pattern. The remaining locations on the grid are used for placing cards, which often times have effects which only affect adjacent pieces. Players take turns placing their pieces on one of these numbers, adding that number to their score, or placing a card and activating it's effect. The game ends once one player's score reaches 400 points. Speech Checks Speech checks are dialogue options which can be selected in conversation which often give more reward than standard dialogue options, but are not guaranteed success. The success rate of a speech check is determined by three factors: The relevant skill level of the Slave to Fate, the character's relationship value with them, and random chance. Failing a speech check will decrease the character's relationship value with the Slave, while succeeding in a speech check will increase it. Faction Reputations There are eight factions in the game. They are: The Slave has a Fame and an Infamy statistic with every faction. Fame is raised by completing quests for the faction, killing members of opposing factions, and other actions. Infamy is raised by completing quests for opposing factions, killing members of the faction, and other actions. Both statistics are measured on a scale from 1 to 100. The Slave's overall reputation level with each faction is determined by their Fame and Infamy according to the table below. Skills align=center class=sortable cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" border="1" style="text-align: center; width: 100%; margin: 0 auto; border-collapse: collapse; background-color: white; color: black;" -style="background-color: silver;" ! width=25% Name ! width=75% Description - Weapon: Blade Damage dealt with all blade weapons (swords, shortswords and daggers). - Weapon: Blunt Damage dealt with all blunt weapons (hammers, maces and axes). - Weapon: Pole Damage dealt with all pole weapons (staves, spears and halberds). - Weapon: Unarmed Damage dealt with all unarmed weapons (fists, knuckles and claws). - Weapon: Bow Damage dealt with all bow weapons (bows and crossbows). - Weapon: Gun Damage dealt with all gun weapons (pistols, rifles and shotguns). - Magic: Aeromancy Availability and effectiveness of all Air spells. - Magic: Biomancy Availability and effectiveness of all Life spells. - Magic: Cryomancy Availability and effectiveness of all Ice spells. - Magic: Electromancy Availability and effectiveness of all Electricity spells. - Magic: Geomancy Availability and effectiveness of all Earth spells. - Magic: Hydromancy Availability and effectiveness of all Water spells. - Magic: Mycomancy Availability and effectiveness of all Fungi spells. - Magic: Necromancy Availability and effectiveness of all Death spells. - Magic: Nullimancy Availability and effectiveness of all Nothing spells. - Magic: Phytomancy Availability and effectiveness of all Plant spells. - Magic: Pyromancy Availability and effectiveness of all Fire spells. - Magic: Toximancy Availability and effectiveness of all Poison spells. - Armour: Light Damage absorbed by all light armour. - Armour: Medium Damage absorbed by all medium armour. - Armour: Heavy Damage absorbed by all heavy armour. - Armour: Unarmoured Damage absorbed while wearing no armour. - Movement: Running Movement speed while running, and consecutive time which can be spent sprinting. - Movement: Jumping Jump height. - Movement: Climbing Movement speed while climbing. - Movement: Swimming Movement speed while swimming, and consecutive time which can be spent underwater before taking drowning damage. - Movement: Stealth Chance of remaining undetected by enemies. - Movement: Riding Movement speed while riding on a horse or other animal. - Knowledge: Perception Distance before an ally or enemy is identified, ability to detect traps. - Knowledge: History Success rate and availability of History speech checks. - Knowledge: Nature Success rate and availability of Nature speech checks, ability to detect and use natural ingredients. - Knowledge: Streetwise Success rate and availability of Streetwise speech checks. - Speech: Diplomacy Success rate and availability of Diplomacy speech checks. - Speech: Bluff Success rate and availability of Bluff speech checks. - Speech: Charm Success rate and availability of Charm speech checks. - Speech: Intimidation Success rate and availability of Intimidation speech checks. - Speech: Insight Success rate and availability of Insight speech checks. - Speech: Barter Success rate and availability of Barter speech checks, reduction in cost of all purchases - Speech: Animal Handling Success rate and availability of speech checks with animals. - Crafting: Smithing Strength of crafted weapons and armour. - Crafting: Fletching Strength of crafted arrows and bolts. - Crafting: Cooking Potency of crafted food items. - Crafting: Enchanting Strength of crafted magical items, and potency of enchantments placed on items. } }} Challenges Challenges are optional objectives which can be completed across the duration of the game. Challenges are located on a grid, where completing one challenge will highlight adjacent challenges and allow the player to see what must be done to complete them. Certain challenges also have multiple ranks, which extend the radius of adjacent challenges which are revealed. Perks Level Perks One of the following perks can be selected each time the player levels up, if the player meets the skill requirements. Leveling up can be delayed to ensure the requirements are met for a specific desired perk, and skill gains during this time will apply to the next level. Reward Perks These perks are gained automatically as rewards for completing specific quests and challenges, including the Skill Quests which are restricted to character's of a certain skill level. Items Weapons Equipment Consumables Miscellaneous Spells Expansion Packs Various expansion packs are planned for Foregone. They include: *Foregone: Knowledge Itself, an expansion pack announced at Fantendo Iterum which adds a quest line concerning the Cognitos Archive, an ancient, underground abandoned library which a new faction (the Erudites) seeks to take control of with the Slave's help (by clearing the library of the various monsters which have moved into it, finding new books, and recruiting new members for the faction). *A Quietus expansion pack, which also adds Chronomancy to the game; the Slave to Fate must travel to the Quietus version of Aelai which has been overtaken by the orcs, with the help of a Chronomancer from the Scirevicis Academy. *A Necromancy expansion pack which overhauls the existing Necromancy spells in the game and adds many new ones, as well as the ability to see and interact with ghosts (and multiple new quests concerning them, including new routes through existing quests). Planned also are "content packs", which only add small amounts of content to the game, and can be purchased from the Choice Store using Choice Points earned by completing achievements in any Novaya games, as an alternative to paying money to buy them from the Novaya Store. *A content pack consisting of various unique ("legendary") weapons and armour sets, as well as a number of new enchantments and additions to the crafting system. *Multiple content packs which add new houses to the game, with small quests to discover them *Multiple content packs which add new companions to the game with their own companion quests Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Novaya Games G Foregone Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:3D Games Category:Rated M Games Category:Rated 18 Games Category:The Aeo Composition